


In Which Steve and Bucky Watch Star Wars

by TheRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm shit at titles. Pretty much exactly what it says on the tin, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Steve and Bucky Watch Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dearest zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dearest+zombie).



It's supposed to be group movie night. But Natasha and Clint are off doing some spy thing, Thor is with Jane, and Bruce and Tony are working in the labs on this week's revolutionary piece of technology, so it winds up being just Steve and Bucky on the couch in the communal living room. They flip through Steve's little notebook to find movies they haven't seen, and Steve stops on one entry in particular.

“Tony says to only watch numbers four, five, and six,” he says.

“Why?” Bucky asks.

“Something about the first three being an abomination,” Steve says with a shrug. “But the ones he wants us to watch are in the collection, so we might as well. You up for a marathon?”

They've both seen movies with “better” special effects, but they also both find the practical effects in the movies comforting. There's a weight to them that computer-generated effects can't match, and it's soothing, even if the effects in question are happening during an intense battle scene. They make it through two and a half movies before Bucky falls asleep on Steve's shoulder, and Steve rewinds the movie a little and waits until Bucky wakes up again to finish it.

However, after that, they get curious. And the other three Star Wars movies are in Tony's collection, too, despite how much he seems to hate them, so they put the first one on just to see what makes it so bad.

And they turn it off again when Jar Jar Binks shows up.

“What the fuck was that?” Bucky asks.

“I have no idea,” Steve replies, “but I'm pretty sure that qualifies as an abomination.”


End file.
